


Kids do stupid stuff

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [14]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because kids have no notion of danger, and you can’t exactly prevent <i>everything</i> from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids do stupid stuff

“You can’t control _everything_ , you know, and not everything is your responsibility anyway.”

 

Wasabi’s shoulders still feel tense under Tadashi’s cheek, the fabric of his shirt stained with sweat.

 

“I was supposed to be watching him,” Wasabi says after a long stretch of silence, “And now he’s hurt!”

“And alive! Kids get hurt. It’s unpleasant but it’s not the end of the world, and it’s not your fault either…Plus, I bet you everything you want Juan’s going to be completely delighted that he gets to look like a pirate.”

 

Wasabi huffs a nervous laugh and tightens Tadashi’s arms around his waist–it makes Tadashi smile and kiss the back of his neck–before he sighs:

 

“He could have lost an eye!”

“And it still wouldn’t have been your fault,” Tadashi insists, “You told him not to climb that tree over a dozen time–what were you going to do? Put tennis balls on all the branches? Come on. It’s not like you left him alone all afternoon.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Wasabi mumbles, drawing further in on himself, You’re like. The perfect dad already–I mean, you did fine with Hiro.”

“Yeah, and half of his front teeth are fake because he snuck on the baseball field when I was in my High School club and got hit in the face within five seconds. And one time he almost busted his knee while we were roller-skating. And that’s before I even get to the time I tried to climb on the roof and nearly cracked my skull open. Kids do dumb stuff–and kids like Juan and Hiro, they do dumb stuff _fast._ It’s not like you can literally keep your eyes on them twenty-four seven. Accidents happen. So long as they don’t die or lose an eye, well. There’s no need to dwell on it forever.”

 

Wasabi twists on his chair to look at Tadashi like he’s lost his mind…still, it’s the first time he takes his eyes away from the road since Honey and Pablo took Juan to the Hospital. That’s progress, if nothing else.

 

"You really don’t mind, do you?”

“I do!” Tadashi protests, “There’s just no use dwelling on it forever. We all freaked out, but now Juan’s good, and they _told_ Honey he wouldn’t have any sequel. Best thing to do is to prepare his favorite cake and get ready to tell him ‘that’s what you get for not listening’ until his ears fall off.”

 

Wasabi snorts in laughter, almost shaking Tadashi off the garden table, before he rises to his feet and sets out for the kitchen.

Tadashi didn’t intend for the cake thing to be taken literally but all in all, he can’t truthfully say he’s unhappy about it.


End file.
